Edie McClurg
Edie McClurg (born July 23, 1951) is an American actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1995) - Mom (ep13), Rt. Arm (ep13), Wise Gal (ep13) *Batman Beyond (2000) - Ms. Martel (ep33) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Vera Tennyson (ep61) *Bobby's World (1990-1998) - Additional Voices *Casper (1996) - Additional Voices *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2003) - Grandma Ethel (ep46), Mrs. Bleakman *Cow and Chicken (1999) - Lunch Lady (ep47), Sis (ep47) *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2006) - Giantess (ep13), Hunchback (ep13), Tooth Fairy, Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Jean (ep9) *Disney's Pepper Ann (2000) - Estelle Sommers (ep36) *Disney's TaleSpin (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney Fish Hooks (2010-2014) - Brush (ep61), Mrs. Goldfishberg *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2014) - Trudi (ep11) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber (1996) - Mrs. Greeves (ep12) *Earthworm Jim (1995) - Additional Voices *Gravedale High (1990) - Additional Voices *Higglytown Heroes (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Life with Louie (1995-1998) - Ora Anderson *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999) - Dog (ep24), Ms. Davis (ep24) *Problem Child (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Rocket Power (1999-2004) - Townsperson (ep54), Violet Stimpleton *Snorks (1984-1987) - Additional Voices *Stuart Little (2003) - Additional Voices *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) - Additional Voices *The Addams Family (1992-1993) - Normina Normanmeyer *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2006) - Grandma Taters (ep44), Grandma#2 (ep44), Grandma#3 (ep44) *The Batman (2004) - Mrs. Brown (ep8) *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Kids from Room 402 (2000-2001) - Handala, Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999) - Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1991-1992) - Winnie *Titan Maximum (2009) - Additional Voices *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2016) - Realtor (ep41) *TripTank (2014) - Dawn (ep7) *Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1988) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - Lady, Lydia, Mom *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) - Peggy Jones/'Sea Salt Sally' *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Carlotta *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Winnie Pig 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1990) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Dr. Flora *Cars (2006) - Minny *Cars 2 (2011) - Minny *Foodfight! (2012) - Mrs. Butterworth *Frozen (2013) - Gerda *Home on the Range (2004) - Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid (1989) - Carlotta *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Nurse *The Secret of NIMH (1982) - Miss Right *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Mary 'TV Specials' *Life with Louie: A Christmas Surprise for Mrs. Stillman (1994) - Mom *Lucky (2019) - Miss Doris *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park IV: Halloween Special (2014) - Muscle Man's Mom *Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand (2002) - Violet Stimpleton *Rocket Power: Reggie's Big (Beach) Break (2003) - Violet Stimpleton *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains (2005) - Grandma Taters *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Winnie Pig Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Kiki's Delivery Service (1998) - Barsa Video Games 'Video Games' *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Miss Rivers *Nightmare Ned (1997) - Additional Voices *Pyst (1996) - Additional Voices *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Phonics (2003) - Violet Bleakman *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Reading (2000) - Additional Voices *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Thinking Adventures (2000) - Violet Bleakman, Additional Voices *Tak: The Great Juju Challenge (2005) - Gramma StoneCrusher Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (72) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1982-2019. Category:American Voice Actors